


Stupid Cupid

by Elvichar



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvichar/pseuds/Elvichar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike loved to set his friends up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for pilot. If things. were as they were in the pilot, and the pathology lab was almost all computers then subsequent events might have been very different. Then again maybe not.

Mike Stamford was determined to play Cupid. He had been talking to Sherlock and it was clear the young man was desperate for someone to set him up. His social skills were not up to the same level as his intellect, no matter how he tried to cover, so when he told Mike he didn't think anyone would want him, Mike knew very well that it was a cry for help. Mike had set up people before and was fairly proud of his track record. His sister wouldn't have ever managed to get herself a husband without his intervention and his cousin Barry only had a boyfriend now because Mike had introduced him to a young intern called Kevin a few months before.

He prided himself on knowing exactly the ideal partner for anyone who asked. And he liked helping.

Whenever he came to do research at St Bart's Sherlock very rarely looked up from the computer to acknowledge anyone's presence, so Mike was fairly sure he hadn't had occasion to notice he young IT guy who worked nights.

Mike had talked to the guy a few times in the staff canteen and he seemed friendly enough. Maybe not on the same intellectual level as Sherlock, but who was? Also, Mike was fairly convinced a good couple should be made up of people who complemented each other, contrasted, and together made up parts of a whole. People who were too similar often ended up burning the other out.

In fact he was almost going to try setting Jim up with Sherlock. He would have if he hadn't been out in the park that day and met his old buddy John.

Yes, that would work.

He was gleeful when he introduced the two and knew as soon as they locked eyes he had done the right thing.

After Sherlock left Mike offered to buy John a coffee.

In the canteen Jim sat at the next table and smiled shyly over to Mike.

“Join us!” Mike said cheerfully. He almost felt bad he hadn't introduced Jim to Sherlock after all, he was a nice lad. Who knows what kind of adventures they could have had. Still if John didn't work out maybe Jim would be a good second choice.

Although Mike was fairly sure John would work out. Pity that. He was such a nice lad, Jim.


End file.
